Electric wall outlet plugs are usually at a level where children at an early age find them practically at eye level. Since children observe adults pushing plugs into these outlets, their propensity for imitation prompts them to attempt to do the same. Consequently, when they find small metal objects, such as nails, paper clips or keys, they seek to push them into the slots of the wall outlet. If they reach the hot side of the outlet, this can cause servere electric shock and perhaps death due to any shorting to a grounded object.
Attempts have been made to solve this problem by providing spring-biased rotating discs, for example, on a wall plug which require manual rotation to permit penetration of the plug prongs. Some of these devices require installation by a licensed electrician or they consist of double plugs which can easily be removed by a two or three-year old child. Other more cumbersome box-like protectors require a squeezing action to be removed but these are cumbersome and unattractive. They project from the wall to the extent that they may be knocked off or fractured by contact with furniture, vacuum cleaners and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a childproof wall outlet protector which is attractive in appearance while having only a slight projection from the wall plug plate.
It is a further object to provide an outlet protector which can be readily applied to an existing outlet plate by a homeowner, requiring only a screwdriver, and necessitating no contact with the electrical connections of the outlet.
It is a further object to provide an outlet protector which automatically closes when not in use and which is interlated with a support housing to prevent it being pried open.
An additional feature of the device lies in the need for a movement of the protector door and holding it against a fairly stiff return spring until a plug is inserted. This requires a coordination and double movement which will deter a young child from inserting a conductor into a receptacle opening.
It is a still further object to provide a wall outlet protection which is simple in construction and which can be manufactured and sold at a price which will make it available to all without undue financial outlay.
Another object is the provision of an outlet protector which is self-stabilizing with a single screw mount and which blocks cold air in the structural wall from flowing into a room.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the principles of the invention are disclosed together with a disclosure of the manner and process of using the invention directed to persons skilled in the art, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the practice of the invention.